Anime For Rainy Days
by NorthernMage
Summary: Just after returning from Idris after the events of City of Glass, Isabelle becomes closed off. Soon, she's barely talking. Simon wouldn't be out in the rain risking some of his anime collection otherwise. Valentine's Day Sizzy oneshot.


**Hi, NorthernMage here!  
**

**Last year I wrote a Valentine's Day fanfic called Death to Valentine's Day. This year, I decided to write another one, but instead of Clace, to make it a Sizzy fic.**

**This is set a week after the end of City of Glass.**

**Isabelle: NorthernMage doesn't own Mortal Instruments or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

Simon pulled up his hoodie as he walked to the Institute. It had been only a few days since everyone had returned from Idris, after Valentine came close to destroying the Clave.

From what he had seen of Isabelle in those few days, she was struggling to readjust to the fact there wasn't a huge threat anymore.

_Maybe this will help, _he thought, looking at the anime tucked under his arm. It was an anime called _Ouran Highschool Host Club_. She had been very tense, and this was making her cooking even worse than usual.

Nobody had thought that was possible, but you learnt new things everyday.

As he came up to the entrance of the Institute, he realised something. As a vampire, he couldn't enter the Institute.

'Well, that's perfect.' Simon muttered to himself. After thinking hard for a few minutes, he got out his phone.

_Simon Lewis: Hey, can you come out to the front of the Institute for a minute?_

_Isabelle Lightwood: It's raining._

_Simon Lewis: I can't come inside. The whole 'vampires are evil soulless beings and don't deserve to be in an Institute' thing?_

_Isabelle Lightwood: You could come into the Sanctuary._

_Simon Lewis: I just want to talk to you!_

_Isabelle Lightwood: Okay, okay. Coming._

Simon leant against the gate to the Institute, moving the anime inside his jumper, making sure it didn't get wet. A few minutes later, Isabelle came up to him.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' she asked. Simon looked to her and realised her eyes were red.

She'd been crying recently.

'I've noticed you've been a bit tense ever since coming back from Idris.' he said quietly. 'I get that you're grieving over Max,' he thought he saw a tear for a moment, but he couldn't tell with the rain pouring down so heavily around him, 'but I thought maybe this would help.' He held out the box of anime like a peace offering, the rain splattering onto it.

Isabelle stared at the box for one long moment. A big fat drop of water hit splashed onto a blonde figure on the cover. It hit the rose he was holding, and through the water the rose looked distorted.

Like the blood Max had been found in.

'It's one of Clary's favourite animes. It's got too much romance for my taste,' Simon said hastily. 'But you said in Alicante you needed to be distracted, so I thought-'

He heard a soft choking noise come from Isabelle before she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing and crying. He froze for a moment, before putting his arms around her.

'Izzy?' he asked tentatively, unsure of what exactly was going on.

'Simon, this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me since Max died.' she whispered in his ear. 'Everyone is treating me as though I shouldn't care. They all say Max was being raised to be a Shadowhunter, like the death he received was the best we can ask for. You though...' Isabelle looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

'You care. I'm just me, and that's how you're treating me.' she said softly after a few seconds. Slowly she took the anime from him.

Simon was in shock for a few seconds, seeing as he had just been kissed by Isabelle Lightwood, it was expected. 'I-it's okay.' he stammered. Isabelle smiled, and went back onto the Institute's hallowed ground.

'See you soon!' she called as she walked out of sight. Simon stared, his hand subconsciously moving to his lips. His hand moved to cover his face, and tears of (happiness? Love?) trickled through his fingers.

Maybe there was hope for him after Clary after all.

Isabelle's eyes scanned the blurb on the back of the anime. It seemed interesting. She opened it to put the first DVD into the laptop she had been given to try and get her over Max when it had become obvious she was struggling.

Inside was a sticky note.

_Izzy, I hope you enjoy this anime._

_You've always seemed to be the kind of person who burns brightly, and recently this hasn't been what I've seen._

_Hopefully, Ouran will relight that fire._

_-SL_

She smiled, and listened as the opening song began to play.

_I guess Simon thought of my rainy days._

**So, my first Sizzy fanfic is done! It was a bit of a struggle, as I was constantly changing it and rewriting it.**

**A quick note on Isabelle in this oneshot: Yes, I know she doesn't show her feelings for Simon until later. However, Simon is trying to comfort her, and given she's grieving over Max, it would make sense for Isabelle to be struggling with her emotions, which explains her being all tearful, which isn't really seen in TMI.**

**You add in the fact that she mentions many people trying to make her get over Max's death, and it explains why she's let her guard down. Obviously, these Shadowhunters wouldn't be the Lightwoods, but instead Shadowhunters from Alicante.**

**Hope to see you all in another fanfic!**


End file.
